brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest Structures (Master List)
This page is simply a Master List of all known Quest Structures, alphabetically by title. Titles of the associated Quest Series should be listed within the appropriate section. This is a work in progress, as the wiki develops further information, such as information on the type of Structure and links to pages with more detailed information, will be added to the individual sections. Note that the pages linked may not be up to date, as mentioned elsewhere there is major work being done or to be done on nearly all pages in the wiki. At this point in time, information simply copy-pasted from Quest Buildings with some information omitted. Note that many of those Structures may be Obsolete. Note: all of the following Structures listed before the noted copy paste section are confirmed as current (i.e. I have obtained them) at some point between period July 2013 through now (April 2014) player2start =Sandy Structures= BA Boardwalk Beach Club House Beach Volleyball Bottled Circle Luau Stage Rainbow Chair Sand Castle Sculpture Garden Snorkel Hut Spring Boat Spring Boat Market Summer Home Surf Shack Tropical Tidepools =Snowy Structures= Bobsled Track Camp Site Declaration of Dependence Hockey Rink Ice Cave Ice Griffin Lion Heart Love Mountain Merry Ground Snow Mobile =Spooky Structures= Cobweb Bouquet Drake's Castle Pumpkin Bounce Tower of Terror Tub of Bubbling Brew =Forest Structures= Apiaries Arena Axe Generator Ballet Studio Ballroom Beach Lounger Beanstalk Beehive Bog Bonsai Temple Boulders Brightwood Club Bubblegum Hut Candy Gram Circle Caravan Cave Citadel Community Picnic Deepwood Gazebo Detective Agency (LE???) Not certain this isn't an LE, built it at the very beginning of my game before I knew much about LE and such. player2start Dojo Dragon Den Dragon's Den Evening Tree Fairy Palace Fairy Ring Football Field Fort Garden Chessboard Giant Egg Giant Thistle Grand Hall Greasy Bike Shop Hangout Spot Harvest Wagon Homecoming Hall Jai Alai Court Knight's Hall Laundry Lawn Lion Statue Lionheart Club Magic Library Mt. Kingmore Mud Slide Outdoor Grill Pigeon Post Office Pinata Tree Quarry Rock Climbing Wall Romantic Garden Romantic Gazebo Rose Garden Royal Shipyard Scarebear Secret Spot Shamrock Square Sky Bridge Snow Dragon Lair Soap Derby Car Spring Band Set Spring Candy Store Spring Pond Super Squash Court Swing Carousel Tennis Club Tiki Statuary Town Firepit Training Yard Tulip Garden Tunnel of Love Vulture Volcano Warrior Tent Weather Station Woody Trees =start of copy-paste= For buildings in Snowy Hills and Spook Row, see their respective pages. See also: Quests, Limited Quests, Special Items, Quest Special Items All Quest Buildings fall into one of five categories: Generators, Buildings, Instant, Pay to Harvest, and Decor) which describes their behavior in terms of game mechanics. = Generators = These structures behave similarly to Trees, in that they take time to Harvest, and always yield Special Items. Boulder Woody Trees Giant Thistle Beanstalk Beehive Quarry Axe Generator Magic Tree = Buildings = These structures behave similarly to Buildings, in that they usually produce Coins and XP, may intermittently produce materials, and must be Harvested by an available Helper (but only require 2 seconds of Harvest time). Harvest Wagon Citadel Fairy Ring Grand Hall The Grand Arc Haybale Maze Window of Fall Warrior Ring Warrior Cage Brightwood Times Fire Tower Fountain of Elements Ghost Hollow Mad Laboratory Repository Meteor Dojo = Instant = These special structures behave similarly to buildings, but can be instantly Harvested by the player, rather than by a village Helper. Fort Dragon Den Totem Pole Truffle Orchard Arena Mount Kingmore = Pay to Harvest = These special structures behave similarly to Trees, but also have a cost for harvesting, and usually a correspondingly valuable reward. Cave Caravan Bog = Decor = Purely decorative, produces nothing, cannot be Harvested. Sky Bridge Quest: Sky Bridge Overhead King's Spring Crop Circle Liberty Statue Track and Field Lost Sundial Vulture Volcano Mud Pool Swimming Hole Practice Zone Playground Swingset Horseshoe Statue Unknown Welcome Bureau